Behind the Mask
by BraverStrongerSmarter
Summary: Septimus Weasley has become captivated by the beautiful, unattainable, Cedrella Black - and not because of her looks. He is convinced the cold, collected, girl people see is a guise, and he is desperate to break down her defences and see behind the mask.
1. Mr Weasley

Welcome to my first story! I've been toying with this couple for a long time, but just never could get it quite right in my mind. Hopefully this time will be the charm and I'll finish the story, look back, and be proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think. I love reading positive reviews, and I am thankful for the not so positive ones, as long as you give me some tips on how to better myself as a writer. If you're just going to bash it, then I don't really care what you have to say. So, I hope you all enjoy the story, because I really am enjoying writing it. Let me know what you think.

"_Love takes off masks we fear we cannot live without and we know we cannot live within."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Mr. Weasley<strong>

"There you are! Sep, I've been scouring this train for you for the last ten minutes!"

Septimus Weasley chuckled as his best friend, Everett Potter, lumbered into the compartment.

"Nice to see you to, Ev. My summer was great, thanks for asking. And this here is my new friend, Melanie Peverell. She's a fourth year Gryffindor."

Everett rolled his eyes and sat down across from the red head. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. You won't believe what I overheard Mildred and Madeline talking about in the hallway."

Septimus smirked and said in with false excitement "Oh my gosh! Was is about Steph's new haircut, because I think it looks fantabulous!", eliciting a small giggle from the brunette beside him.

Everett frowned and glared at the younger girl before turning back to the ginger boy before him. "Shut up, you oaf. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it, Everett?" Melanie teased – a brave move for a girl two years behind one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts.

"I meant," the boy sighed, "that I thought you would find the news of Harfang Longbottom and Callidora Black's engagement interesting. That's all."

"They're getting married?" Septimus asked, rather surprised. The two had only been courting each other for a few months.

"Apparently. Callidora was showing of the ring to a group of her friends. He proposed over the summer. Sep, you need to take a look at the size of that thing. I swear, her finger is going to drop off one of these days, it's so huge."

"But aren't they a little young? I mean, they both only just became of age, didn't they?"

Melanie shrugged. "Not really. Pure-blood families tend to get married early on. That way they can have more children."

Septimus frowned. He wasn't very fond of the idea of an arranged marriage, even if it was one of the Black sisters. Callidora was the least annoying of the three sisters. She was flirtatious in her younger years and had a majority of the male and female population at Hogwarts wrapped around her dainty fingers, but after she and Harfang had become a couple, Callidora had devoted all her attention to him and had become much more tolerable. She was easily the prettiest of the three, with a gorgeous figure, long, honey colored hair, and warm green eyes.

Cedrella Black was a year younger. Where her sister was bright and jovial, Cedrella was icy and cold, hardly showing any emotion at all. Come to think of it, Septimus had never even seen the girl smile before, and he had known her for six years. She had a more refined beauty, and carried herself with all the dignity of a pure-blooded lady. Her dark black hair looked silky and smooth, and her dark lashes, framing her icy blue eyes, were a shocking contrast to her pale complexion.

Charis was the youngest of Lysandra Black's daughters. At thirteen years of age, she was already displaying her Slytherin colors extremely well. The youngest Black was charming, manipulative, witty, and resourceful. Where Callidora was daft, and Cedrella was indifferent – Charis was cunning and quite brilliant. She was the type of person who would make her mark on history someday, and wouldn't be forgotten for some time.

The idea of a pure-blood marriage right out of Hogwarts wasn't so farfetched, and Callidora and Harfang really seemed to get along well with each other. Still, Septimus found it hard to wrap his head around the idea of getting married at just 18 years old. Sure, they had vast fortunes that he could only dream of having, so they would be able to support themselves where he wouldn't be able to. But still, Septimus was sixteen years old, and he couldn't even begin to think about getting married anytime soon. He hadn't even had a real meaningful relationship with a girl yet.

"Makes sense," Everett was saying. "It's not like they need to secure any well-paying jobs for themselves before the ceremony. They could live off their family fortunes for generations and still be filthy rich."

Melanie frowned. "True, but that doesn't mean they won't get jobs. Harfang seems like the type of person that would want to provide for his family himself, not rely on his family's money. I personally think they make an adorable couple."

Everett scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. "Who invited you here anyway?"

"That would be me," Septimus volunteered. "She came in as soon as I sat down and asked if she could sit here. I couldn't think of a legitimate reason to say no."

Melanie laughed. "Oh, you know it was because of my rugged good looks."

Septimus smiled. In truth, the girl was quite pretty, with light brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Her smile was infectious and the way her nose crinkled when she laughed was just plain adorable. Septimus, while he didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her, had grown quite attached to her in the short amount of time he had been sitting with her while Everett had been at his prefect's meeting and wandering the corridors, searching for them.

"Please," Everett scoffed. "I think we all know that I am the most attractive person in this room, probably on this entire train."

Melanie rolled her eyes but remained silent. Septimus grinned at his best friend. "I don't know, mate, Mildred McGonagall could give you a run for your money."

Everett snorted. "That bookworm? What, do you fancy her or something?"

Melanie frowned. "That's not very nice Everett. Mildred is a really nice girl. You shouldn't make fun of her like that."

"Melanie's right, Ev. You should be nicer to people. After all, didn't the sorting hat almost place you in Hufflepuff?"

Septimus laughed as Everett launched himself at the Weasley boy. The two wrestled with each other for several minutes, careful to avoid the area where Melanie was seated, until Everett finally had Septimus pinned under his shoulder.

"Take it back!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Never!" Septimus responded, swinging his foot upward and into Everett's back. The slightly taller boy yelped in surprise and the two boys were rolling around again.

"Hey, guys!" Melanie yelled over top of their shouts. Slowly, they disentangled themselves and turned to face her. "You need to leave for a bit so I can change into my robes. We don't have much time left before we arrive."

Septimus nodded and, pushing Everett hard enough to make him fall over, he rushed out the door and down the hall into the next train car before the Potter boy could see which direction he went.

The red haired boy was running so fast that he didn't see the girl sitting in the middle of the hallway until he had already tripped over her and was sent sprawling to the floor.

Still laughing to himself, Septimus picked himself up and, still seated on the floor, turned to apologize to whomever he had inconvenienced. When he saw who it was, his breath stuck in his throat and his stomach clenched in nervous anticipation.

"S-Sorry, Cedrella," he stuttered, then quickly recovering himself, he continued. "I didn't mean to trip over you. I wasn't watching where I was going. Did I hurt you in any way?"

The raven haired beauty hardly glanced his way. She was already dressed in her uniform and was seated with her back against the wall by the door to one of the compartments. "No. I'm perfectly fine."

Septimus frowned. Surely his feet must have hurt her in some way. Or at least startled her. "Are you sure? I was running pretty fast."

"I am uninjured. There is no need for you to worry." Her voice was so controlled. It unnerved Septimus. He wasn't used to being around someone that was so…cold.

Wondering just how it might affect her, Septimus decided to lay on the charm. "Right," he pointed out, flashing his famous grin at her, "you must be used to it by now. Anyone as beautiful as you would have men falling all over her all the time."

Still nothing. The Slytherin girl sat unmoving, her blue eyes fixed at a solitary spot on the opposite wall. There was no embarrassed or flattered blush creeping up those pale cheeks, no glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She didn't look at him like he was insane, nor did she seem surprised at his sudden flirtation with her. She hardly seemed to even acknowledge he made an attempt to get her attention.

Except, she had heard him, because she responded in a very detached manner. "I have to disagree, Mr. Weasley. You are the first male who has ever literally fallen over me. And I have to say, I hope it does not happen again."

Septimus recoiled inwardly. Her tone was not harsh in the least. But the way she addressed him, as Mr. Weasley, and the formal, distant tone she spoke with unnerved him. Was she always like this? Or was she treating him in this manner because of what his father had done many years ago?

At the turn of the century, before Septimus had even been born, Cadmus Weasley, a former officer in the department of magical law enforcement, had complained to some of the higher ups in the Ministry about their inability to crack down on lawbreakers, especially in cases dealing with muggles. It seemed as if his administration was turning a blind eye, letting criminals get away with their actions and choosing, instead, to just obliviate the muggle in question. Mr. Weasley had been outraged and, when no one would give him any straight answers on the subject, he had quit his job, labeling him as a muggle loving blood-traitor.

Since that incident, the Weasley family had been isolated by all the other pure-blood families. Septimus' father had found another, lesser paying job as a janitor at St. Mungo's, where those in charge weren't so prejudiced. His family had been living off the Weasley fortune and lived quite comfortably until Septimus had been born. His mother grew very sick after giving birth to her first child, and most of the money they had in Gringotts had been spent on her hospital bills. They still weren't considered poor, yet, but it was only a matter of time until their savings ran out. Cadmus couldn't get a well-paying job until the wizarding community became more open to muggles and muggle sympathizers, and the remaining gold in their vault was slowly running out as the family of five, Septimus' father and mother and his two younger twin sisters, continued to depend on it.

"I'll try my hardest," Septimus joked, ignoring the way his stomach clenched unpleasantly in her presence. "You know, it would be easier not to fall over you if you weren't sitting in the middle of the hallway."

"It would also be easier," she pointed out, still as passive as ever, "if you would just consent to not run down the hallway without looking where you are going."

Septimus nodded, smiling at her once more. "Point taken. Next time I run into you, I'll make sure to keep my eyes focused on your beautiful face."

This time, Septimus was sure that he finally got a reaction from her. She turned to him and her blue eyes locked with his green ones. "You'd better go find your friends. Once the train stops, you won't be able to locate them in the crowds."

Septimus frowned but said nothing. He got to his feet and held out his hand to Cedrella, just as the train rolled to a stop. She slipped her dainty hand into his and he pulled her up gently, marveling at just how soft her skin felt.

"I suggest you go, before the hallway becomes too crowded with students."

With that statement, Cedrella Black turned and walked towards the door, black hair swishing from side to side. Septimus stared transfixed at the spot where, only a moment ago she had stood, before brusquely turning around and walking back towards his compartment.

He caught up to Everett and Melanie just as the rest of the students began to exit their compartments. Both of the Gryffindors had changed into their robes, but Septimus, due to his run in with the middle Black sister, had completely forgotten. He was still wearing his muggle clothes.

"Shit," he groaned. There was nothing he could do about it now. He would just have to deal with the consequences.

"What?" Everett asked, a teasing glint in his eyes, "did you get lost?"

"Bugger off," Septimus growled playfully. He was having trouble getting the raven haired girl out of his mind. The way she had interacted with him was disconcerting. He had never experienced anyone who was so calm and collected. It made him wonder, was she even capable of showing her emotions? He wouldn't be all that surprised if she wasn't, with the way he assumed she had been raised.

In that instant, as the Hogwarts gameskeeper called for all the first years and the rest of the students made their way to the horseless carriages, Septimus Weasley made a silent vow to himself. Before his last two years of Hogwarts were completed, he would uncover the girl hiding behind the mask he was sure was in place. Before he graduated and took his place in the real world, Septimus would see the real Cedrella Black.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to remind all you lovely readers again, because I really do live for feedback...PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update sooner if you do. Thank you! :D


	2. Detention Already?

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! I know it's kind of short, but I have more written already. I'm trying to pace myself so I can stay a few chapters ahead. But, if you REVIEW I'll update faster. I really do enjoy reviews, so if you are reading this, let me know what you think. Please and Thank You!

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Detention Already?<strong>

Honestly, when Septimus had told his mother earlier that morning that he would set a new personal record dealing with his all too common detentions, he thought he had been joking. But, as he stood in Professor Slughorn's office, enduring a lecture of the importance of following the dress code while the remainder of the students enjoyed the sorting ceremony, he realized he had unknowingly been telling her the truth. He had indeed set a new record for himself. Never before had he gotten in trouble before he even walked in the castle doors.

As soon as the potions professor had spotted him, Septimus knew he was in trouble. Slughorn was probably the strictest about the uniforms here at Hogwarts. Not only was he a recent addition to the teaching staff and felt he had an obligation to impress his coworkers with his discipline, but he was just the type of person to strut around in fine robes, showing off his class to the rest of the world who, honestly, couldn't care less.

Now, as Septimus was a Gryffindor and Slughorn was the head of Slytherin house, he really couldn't deal out any type of severe punishment. He could, however, detain Septimus from the feast, so long as the professor was content with missing out on the festivities as well.

"Look, Professor," Septimus sighed when the older man finally stopped to take a breath. "I know that I messed up. I was going to change, but I got distracted at the last minute and didn't have time. Can't I just change now so we can both go up and enjoy the feast which should be starting any minute now?"

Professor Slughorn looked tempted for a moment, but quickly shook it off. "No, my boy. I simply can't make allowances like this. If one student gets away with ignoring the dress code, then all of you might as well get away with it, and then where would we be?"

"I understand sir," Septimus said patiently. "But it's the first night back. And I apologized. And I really didn't do anyone any harm. Can't you overlook it this once?"

"Well…" the Professor began, only to be interrupted by two sets of footsteps entering the room. Septimus looked up, not at all surprised to see a grinning Everett Potter followed closely by the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house, Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, whatever are you doing down here? I am in the middle of disciplining one of our students."

"My student, I believe he is, Horace," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And as it stands, thanks to Mr. Potter, I must get into the practice of assigning detentions a little earlier this year. So, I might as well take care of both of my Gryffindors. You may head up to the feast. I heard they're serving crystalized pineapple this year."

No sooner had the word 'feast' exited the professor's mouth, Horace Slughorn was already halfway up the stairs. Smiling, Professor Dumbledore turned to the two sixth year Gryffindors.

"What did Everett do?" Septimus asked, laughter in his voice. Dumbledore was a kind professor, but fair. If the boys deserved punishment, they would receive it. No questions asked.

"Mr. Potter here, somehow managed to turn Mr. Malfoy's hair bright neon pink in front of the whole great hall. He even managed to get it to light up like the fourth of July. And exquisite bit of magic, if I do say so myself. However, as much as I admire your work, Mr. Potter, I believe you and Mr. Weasley are in need of some punishment. What do you say?"

Everett nodded, trying to hold back his smile. "Yes, sir. I'd say a week of detention ought to do it."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Honest. One of your finer qualities. However, I believe a week is far too severe for the first night back. Let's say we make it two nights, tomorrow and Thursday, cleaning out the unused classroom at the end of the third floor. Right after dinner until the job is done."

"That sounds fair sir," Septimus said, unable to keep a straight face. "And I assume we will be without our wands?"

"Oh naturally," Dumbledore said. "But I would find no reason to complain if you had some other students help you out, as long as they are wandless as well."

"Yes, sir," both boys chorused. Professor Dumbledore gave them one last nod before disappearing up the stairs, no doubt heading to grab a bowlful of Hogwarts' famous chocolate pudding. Septimus turned to Everett and let out a laugh.

"You brilliant git, you. Thanks for that."

Everett smiled back. "You bet, Sep. there was no way I could let you get in trouble the first night without me. And I couldn't resist pulling a prank on Malfoy. Especially one that embarrassing."

Septimus grinned. "If only I had been there to see it."

"Oh," the brown haired boy laughed. "It was well worth the punishment. If we hurry, you might still be able to catch a glimpse of it. I used a rather complicated charm that probably only Dumbledore, me, or Mildred McGonagall could undo."

The red-headed Weasley smiled and bolted for the stairs, his best friend and partner in crime right behind him.

* * *

><p>"You got detention already?"<p>

Septimus rolled his eyes at his younger sisters. They were sitting side by side on the couch, looking up at him with amused looks in their dark blue eyes. Even though he had known the two girls the entire fifteen years they had been alive, he still found it weird just how alike they were. He still couldn't tell them apart every time and he was their older brother.

"Yes, we got detention already. Surprised?"

Cecelia, or was it Kaili, shook her head. "Not really. We knew it was only a matter of time. But Sep, really? Before you even walked in the door?"

"Hey," Septimus protested, sticking his tongue out at his sisters. "It's not my fault. I got distracted."

"Distracted?" the other twin asked. "Oooh! Was it a girl?"

Septimus sighed. His sisters could be such girls sometimes. "As a matter of fact, it was a girl."

They squealed and latched onto each other's hand, something they did whenever they experienced some intense emotion. This time, they were excited. "Really? What happened? Do you like her? What was her name? How did you two meet?" The questions were coming so fast, Septimus could barely comprehend them.

"Woah, chill. Ok? I accidentally tripped over her as I was running down the hallway, trying to get away from Everett. I apologized; we got to talking a bit. No big deal. I don't even know who she was." The last part was a lie, of course. But Septimus didn't want his little sisters, or Everett to know that he had gotten in trouble because he had been talking to Cedrella Black. He would never hear the end of it.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you to do?" Cece (he was pretty sure that was the one speaking now) asked.

"We have to clean out the empty classroom at the end of the third floor without magic. You wanna help?" Everett asked, batting his eyes at the two red haired girls. They turned to each other and, like countless times before, seemed to have an entire conversation without ever uttering a single word out loud.

"Sure, we'll help. Under one condition," Kaili responded, a smirk appearing on her face.

"What?" Everett asked warily. He had been friends with Septimus since their first year at Hogwarts, and had been over to the Weasley place countless times. He knew the things Cece and Kaili were capable of, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of their 'ingenious' plans.

The twins laughed. "Relax, Ev," Cece chuckled. "We just want you to take the both of us to Hogsmeade at the end of the month. As your dates."

Everett raised his eyebrows in question, but he looked visably more at ease. "Why?" he questioned slowly. "Neither of you like me in that way."

Their smiles widened even further, if that was even possible. "Oh, we know. We just want a strong young man to carry our things."

"Yeah," Kaili added. "We saved up half our babysitting money this summer and we want to go shopping. We haven't had a shopping spree in forever. And we need to get it out of the way now, because later this year we'll be stressed about our OWLs so we wont be able to enjoy it as much."

Septimus sighed at his sisters, then looked over at Everett. Just as he suspected. The twins had him, hook, line and sinker.

"How could I ever say no to escourting two beautiful young ladies to Hogsmeade? I would be delighted."

Cece and Kaili smiled brightly. "Brilliant," they said together. "Pick us up at 8:30."

"Great," Septimus huffed as he watched his sisters retreat up the stairs to their dorm. "Now who am I supposed to spend my day with?"

Everett chuckled. "Ask some girl out on a date. Or find Eugene and see if he wants to spend the day with you."

Septimus reached forward and shoved Everett so he fell off the arm of the couch where he was currently sitting. "Right. Because I want to spend all day with Eugene and Ignatius."

Everett chuckled from his spot on the floor. "Hey, it was just a suggestion."

"A very poorly thought out one," Septimus added as he stepped over Everett and retreated to his room. It had been a very long night, and he was in need of a good night's sleep.


End file.
